


Touch of moonlight madness

by Kaesteranya



Series: Devotion By Installments [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lie back and remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch of moonlight madness

Early on in her career, there was a night that Soi Fong had nearly died in Yoruichi’s arms. She had been poisoned, riddled with venom needles from a Hollow beyond her league. She vaguely remembered arms thin as her own but imbued with a strength she’d never possess lifting her, holding her close to a soft, warm chest. When she awakened next it was to a futon that was not her own with her injuries dressed and her master naked beside her.

 

“Unohana-san from the Fourth told me that we needed to keep you warm.”

 

The voice echoed low in her ears, an amused purr that made Soi Fong only blush harder than she already was. Yoruichi, the earth goddess she worshipped, filling in the space between their bodies. It had left Soi Fong stammering for weeks on end.

 

In the wake of Yoruichi’s departure, whenever she was on the battlefield or whenever it happened to be one of the coldest nights of the year in the Soul Society, Soi Fong would lie back beneath the light of the moon, touch herself, and remember.


End file.
